


Again And Again

by EffingEden



Category: That Which Wills (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about demons and temptation and his mother's warnings being quietly shoved into the very back of Liam's mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again And Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivotedforsaxon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ivotedforsaxon).



> Prompt from comment_fic; Any, any/any, They know they probably shouldn't...

Liam tried to muffle laughter against his sleeve as Ronway twisted on top, using his greater weight and size to his advantage, nudging between Liam’s thighs with single minded determination. “What, again?” he asked when his mirth permitted him. 

“Again and again,” his demon replied with a confident smirk, his large hands capturing his master’s slender wrists and pinning them gently overhead again. 

They weren’t far from the ballroom and anyone could come at any time to find Liam, mounted in a bed that wasn’t his by a man that wasn’t on the guest list. Such scandal. It was irresistible.


End file.
